


Dinner and a Show

by Avathyst



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/F, Foot Jobs, Humiliation, Only the barest hint of plot, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Display of Affection, Strap-Ons, Trans Female Character, Trans Lena "Tracer" Oxton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avathyst/pseuds/Avathyst
Summary: Amelie Lacroix is a terrible woman and Lena loves her all the more for it.





	Dinner and a Show

It had been ages since she had a real day off. Overwatch worked Lena silly trying to recapture that old spark. Still, Lena would not have returned if she didn’t see something in bringing it back. Part of the reason she was so busy was the woman sitting across the table from her. A devil in a perfect suit with beautiful hair and full lips and- This happened too often.

Amelie “Widowmaker” Lacroix was a terrible woman. Just the worst.

“Come on, babe. I said I was sorry. Gotta make it look convincing, yeah?” She said.

“It is becoming tricky to excuse why I keep missing. It is not a good look, Cheri.” Amelie replied. Her voice was sticky and dripped from her mouth like honey. Lena even loved the way Amelie chastised her.

The two had picked a nice, dark restaurant for their meeting. That was what Amelie called it but Lena knew what she meant. She always had a hard time saying they were dating.

Lena had been lucky. She could hide her Chronal Accelerator by her side in a large purse. Amelie was not so easily able to hide her skin tone. It had nearly put them in a jam a while back, but their relationship was still a secret. As much as she wanted to shout it from the rooftops, she couldn’t.

“Just tell ‘em you got a big ol’ cute heart and you love me!”

“Perhaps I can also give them your exact location and what time you sleep. We have discussed this Oxton.”

“Well, you guys are the bad guys and we do gotta stop you!”

“Mhmm.”

Where, oh where was that waitress? It had been so long since they ordered and widow had that look in her eyes. The “I’m not mad I’m Just disappointed” look that she got.

“I’ll make it up to ya! Anything you want, babe! It’s all on me!” Lena beamed, idly fidgeting with the fork. When she noticed a few people were giving her glares she ducked back down. People might recognize her if she kept this up.

“Anything?”

Of course, she would go there.

“Am, you know I’d listen to any order so long as you were the one giving it,” Lena replied, a little too loudly.

The waitress stood beside them, plates in each hand. The look on her face let Lena know that this was not the strangest thing she heard today. The waitress placed the plates before them as Lena took in the sights and smells.

“Will there be anything else?”

“Looks great, Luv. Thanks so much!” Lena said, accidentally slipping into back into her Tracer character.

Yet, as the waitress turned to leave, a hand snaked up from nowhere and tugged at her sleeve.

“Actually, there was one more thing.” Amelie’s voice held something sinister. She had something planned and fear gripped Lena's heart.

She had every right to be afraid as she felt Amelie’s leg ghosting up her shin. A shiver that ran through her entire body.

“Would you mind telling me about your wine list? Ma petite amie n'est pas connaisseuse du vin.”

The waitress gave a nod, retrieving a wine list.

“Savez-vous ce qu'elle pourrait aimer?” The waitress said. This poor girl thought Amelie was actually interested in the selection. Lena didn’t have to guess as the soft silk of Amelie’s sock danced down her thigh. Lena bit her lip, forcing a smile to the waitress while the two talked. Truly a terrible woman.

It did not take long for the sniper to grow tired of teasing, instead moving in for the kill. “Elle aimerait un vin radieux. Que suggérez-vous?” Widow spoke with such confidence, confidence that did not betray her actions. No one else knew she was playing with her girlfriend under the table.

The waitress looked to Lena, her eyebrow raised. What did she look right now? Her cheeks were likely burning red considering how hot she felt.

“I believe you two would enjoy this. A very sweet and light red.” The waitress said in English. Why did she have to do that? Was Lena expected to talk right now?

“That sounds lovely, doesn’t it, Cheri?” Widow said. Her eyes seemed to be piercing straight through Lena. The ball of her foot maneuvered in teasing circles, rubbing her shaft. Her body betrayed her, trying to move into the pressure, desperate for more.

“Mhm. Sounds great Luv.”

“Cheri, didn’t you want to practice your French? Is now not the perfect opportunity?”

Tracer nodded. “Le vin rouge est merveilleux,” she replied. Her voice was already shaking and things weren’t helped when Amelie pressed down on her with force. Everything in her power was being done to not let out the squeak she wanted to.

With that, the waitress left. She returned with the wine soon after and Lena dreaded her return.

“Merci.”

When she left, Amelie let her leg fall back to the ground. Lena let out an audible sigh. She had to look a right mess at this point. Her hand shook as she reached to push a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she leaned forward.

 “That was not fair. Coulda got us in real big trouble!” Lena whispered. The pout on her face was as transparent as she was.

 “We would only get in trouble if you could not stay quiet. Vous avez bien performé.” Amelie replied. There was that honey sweet voice again. Sickly sweet. It did things to Lena that were not to be discussed at the dinner table. Beneath the table was apparently fair game.

“Such a good girl,” Amelie said, pausing to take a bite of her food. “When we return to yours, I will claim you.”

Lena’s heart stopped. The sounds of the other patrons faded into the background as she stared. She held the fork aloft in front of her mouth.

 “Y-Yes, Mistress,” Lena stammered.

 “We can discuss plans moving forward afterwards. For the rest of the night, you are mine.” Even now, she spoke as if they were idly chatting. Lena loved how commanding she was.

The two ate in near silence. Lena’s heart pounded in her chest. Occasionally, she would dare to look Amelie in the eyes and every time Amelie was looking into hers. Her yellow eyes seemed to pierce through Lena. The smile she would receive every now and then was driving her up the wall.

What a terrible woman.

 “You have been quiet. Do you not enjoy the food? Vous avez l'air charmant avec votre visage pressé dans le tapis.”

Damn. Lena gulped, trying to reply. “The foods lovely. We should wrap up what we got and hurry home though, right?” Her eyes flitted to the door. It seemed so far away. Her apartment wasn’t close by either.

 “There is no rush. Enjoy the ambiance.”

 “Am, I love ya, but you are the biggest tease in the universe. I’m dying over here, Luv.”

The sound of metal on porcelain rang out faintly as Amelie set her fork down. A deep sigh shortly followed. “It cannot be helped. You will not enjoy the food at this rate. Perhaps this is my own doing.”

“What do ya mean perhaps?”

Amelie’s arm raised in a slow and graceful manner. One finger raised and beckoning the waitress from earlier. As the familiar women approach, Lena felt the other’s heel teasing her leg.

“Put in on the Guillard tab. Standard affair.”

The waitress’s eyes lit up. “Of course, Madams. Your ride will be ready out front.”

“Merci.”

The waitress walked off. If she noticed what they were up to earlier, she certainly didn’t seem to care now. Lena watched her leave with a spring in her step.

“My family used to frequent this establishment. They know what I desire.”

“You bring all your girlfriends here?”

“This is the first time I have brought company.”

Amelie pushed her chair out abruptly, standing to her full, towering height. A delicate hand extended to Lena. She had seen this before. Never been good at playing dainty, but she tried for Amelie. She took the hand, lifting to her full standing position.

She gazed up at the taller woman. Her piercing yellow eyes were gazing directly into hers. The smile on Amelie’s face was so faint one might have missed. Lena could never miss that smile considering how she stared at her lips.

Amelie leaned down to lift the bag carrying Lena’s Chronal Accelerator. As she leaned back up she handed the bag to Lena. Her lips were than inches from her ear as she whispered, “The safe word is still Stoplight. Nod if you understand and accept these terms.”

The sniper had yet again, pierced her heart. Lena nodded so hard she thought her head would fall off.

“Magnificent. Our chariot awaits.”

Arm in arm, they made their way outside. Lena gripped the purse tight enough to make her knuckles white. People had to recognize them. The bag was humming and Amelie was blue.

If they did, no one stopped them.

Out front, as promised, sat a jet-black limousine.

“Jiminy Christmas, is this for us? What are we gonna do with all that space?”

“I have an idea or two.”

Lena slid into her seat. The leather was inflexible and not the most comfortable. Still, there could be worse. Amelie moved in and sat beside her.

“Oh, it’s 33b King’s street.” Lena heard a small giggle. “What’s got you laughing?”

“This is not a taxi. They know where we are going.”

“Wait you already told ‘em where I live? When did you do that?”

The same delicate hand from earlier danced up Lena’s thigh. Her touch was as fine as a spider’s web, sending shivers up her spine. “Tell me, is this what you wish to think about in this moment? Are there not more pressing issues at hand?”

The limousine had begun to move. Not nearly fast enough for her tastes. “Until we get back, why don’t you set the pace, Cheri.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “Ya mean it?”

The nod Amelie gave was all the confirmation Lena needed. She practically dove forward to lock lips with her. One long kiss, followed by several small pecks. “Can’t wait, babe. Been hot and bothered for you since we sat down.”

“It shows,” Amelie replied.

“Come on, let me have this. Your dirty talk is so good. Makes me want to drop down on my knees for ya here and now.”

“There is pleasure in anticipation. It will be worth the wait.”

“Well, we ain’t waiting while I have a say. I need ya.”

Lena made sure to have the last word in this exchange by locking lips with her once more. Her tongue teased the Sniper’s bottom lip. As if coaxed, her tongue came out to match it.

Meanwhile, Lena’s hands were just as curious as she ran them over Amelie’s body under the suit jacket. Shaky hands found Amelie’s tie loosening it. Before she could even get to the first button, the car slowed to a stop.

“Perhaps there is something in impatience. Upstairs. Now.”

The Omnic driver nodded to them as they stepped out of the car. How much had he seen in his time?

They made their way up the stairs. They waited at the front door as Lena searched for her keys. They entered the empty apartment. They stared at each other, a strange sort of game of chicken between the two of them. Yet, when Lena turned to lock the door, the sniper took her shot.

Lena felt her body pressed against the door, Amelie posed directly behind her. Her lips had found Lena’s neck and moved with a hunger. She held herself up against the door as Amelie bit and sucked at her neck.

The breath on her neck was cold. “Fuck, Am…” Lena moaned.

She felt curious hands exploring her body. The hem of her dress hitched and raised by the second. “Such a desperate girl. Do you enjoy taking orders like this?”

“O-Only for you.” It was true. She thought she was a top. Usually, she was. But Amelie’s voice made her knees weak.

“Good girl.”

Lena felt a little bit of the pressure on her back leave. Amelie was still behind her and was up to something, judging by the movements. It didn’t take long to figure out what it was. Widow had slipped her tie off and over Lena’s head, tightening it around her neck.

“Bedroom. Now.”

No one would come in but screw here in the entry hall was not ideal. Amelie had moved back, clearly letting her lead the way. Lena pushed off the wall, her knees weak as she walked to the bedroom.

Amelie walked just slow enough, making the tie dig into Lena’s neck. She was enjoying every last second of this. Ok, perhaps they both were.

Agent Lena "Tracer" Oxton’s bedroom was lined wall to wall with memorabilia. Posters of her fellow former Overwatch agents and miscellaneous toys. She wished that she cleaned up some before the date, but she didn’t think about it. She wondered what Amelie’s room might be like.

A sharp tug on the tie around her neck interrupted her thoughts. “On your knees, Cherie.”

The tone of her voice washed over Lena. Her knees hit the shag carpet before she even noticed. Her gaze slipped up the suited sniper. When their eyes met, there was a moment where Lena swore she saw a smile. She figured out why as the sniper’s hands fell to her pants. Her delicate fingers unfastened the button on her trousers. She let go, the black fabric falling and pooling around her knees. She slipped one foot and then the other, kicking the pants to the side.

Amelie took a step back, her heels clicking in a dull thud against the carpet. Each step was carefully paced, making Lena shiver every time she heard another step. The sound stopped as Amelie bent down to sit on the edge of the bed. The mattress creaked as she crossed one leg over the other. Her blue legs seemed to go on forever.

“Come closer,” she commanded.

There was no need for a second command as Lena began to shuffle forward. Her knees scuffed against the shag and it did not feel great, but that was the furthest thing from her mind. The only thing she wanted right now was right in front of her. She looked up to her lover once more, her eyes begging for permission to continue.

“I will reward you if you do well. Do not keep me waiting.”

Lena’s face lit up, her grin spreading from ear to ear. She placed one hand on either of Amelie’s knees, pushing them apart more to allow herself access. One by one, she kissed each thigh, moving slowly closer to her goal. Not only did she get closer, but her lips also grew more ravenous. She kissed and sucked and bit at the flesh, driven by a hunger that had been building since the restaurant.

A slight giggle escaped Lena as she noticed the spider web print panties that Amelie wore. Panties that she had purchased for her. But as she laughed, she felt a sharp tug at her neck pulling her forward.

“Is something funny?”

“N-Nothin’ madam! I’ll be good, I swear.”

The face that looked down to her was glaring. Cold. But, Lena knew how to warm her up as she moved forward. She touched her tongue to the fabric covering Widow’s sex. She wanted to comment on the wet patch forming on the front but thought better of it. She heard Amelie’s breath hitch, proof she was doing something right.

She slipped one finger under Amelie’s panties, slipping them off to the side. Amelie had always been so sensitive and as much as she enjoyed taking charge, she could only take so much. Lena knew this so she let Amelie set the pace. She felt the familiar hand on the back of her head and knew it was time to proceed.

Lena used to be terrible at this part, but had plenty of time to practice with Amelie. A probing lick caused Amelie to visibly squirm upon the bed. She teased at the slick folds in front of her, set to enjoy her prize. She tugged at the sensitive skin with her lip, trying to taste all of her. She dragged her tongue up the length of the slit, pausing once she reached the clit.

Amelie shifted again, her face clenched in a stern expression. Lena began to hum, sending vibration into the bundle of nerves. The hand on her head pressed down harder. Amelie wanted more and Lena wanted to give her more. Lena snaked her hands up and teased her folds open. Slick with Amelie’s juices, the digit slipped right in.

A series of curses erupted from Amelie as Lena curled her finger upwards. Every motion grew in passion and hunger, desperate to please. A slender blue leg lifted up and wrapped around Lena’s shoulder. She glanced up, eyes locked onto Amelie’s.

“Merde…” Amelie said breathlessly.

A grin plastered across Lena’s face. She loved hearing Amelie moan. And judging by how erratically Amelie’s hips were moving, she would hear much more in a moment. The fingers in her hair bunched up pulling her deeper into her lover.

Amelie’s back curled forward as she let out a breathless cry. Lena’s name fell from her lips among other various curses as she hit her peak. She rode out her orgasm on Lena’s tongue. Her hand left Lena’s hair after a time, but the pressure on her neck let her know where that hand went.

Lena was tugged by the collar, sharp pain bringing her up on top of Amelie. She straddled her, arms on either side holding her up on the bed.

“Kiss me, Cheri.”

“As you wish, madam!”

Lena leaned forward, locking her lips against Amelie’s in a frenzied passion. She could still taste Amelie on her lips as her tongue met hers. They lay there for a moment, simply reveling in each other’s presence. But, sooner than she would like, Amelie pushed her up.

Her voice a breathy whisper, Amelie spoke. “On your knees on the edge of the bed. Present yourself for me.”

Lena gulped, her heart beating even faster. “Y-Yeah babe. You got it.”

She slipped down her lover’s body, planting soft kisses on Amelie’s bare stomach. Yet, Amelie had given her an order. An order that thrilled her to the core. She slid back and let her knees drop to the edge of the bed, a similar position to earlier. She noted the rustling atop the bed as Amelie moved away, slender legs swinging over the side.

Lena waited with her chin on the mattress. She raised her backside high, waiting in desperation for any form of attention. Various clicks and snaps led her to the conclusion about what Amelie had in mind.

“You certainly are eager. Perhaps I should keep you waiting. You respond well to teasing and we simply must work on your impatience.” Amelie’s voice carried through the room.

“Please babe, I’ve been patient. I’ve been such a good girl,” Lena whined.

A sharp pain flared across her backside as Amelie swatted her. A soft cry erupted from Lena before she can even think.

“You are my good girl, but do not deceive yourself into thinking I will go easy on you.”

She only barely heard a cap click before the cold gel dripped onto her rear. Amelie had found the lube and was applying it now, sending chills running up Lena’s spine. Slender fingers rubbed the slick gel around Lena’s ring.

Every movement was slow. Calculated. Lena wanted, no, needed more. Her hips pushed backward, hoping for Amelie to take her. Whatever Amelie’s thought process was, she complied. A digit slipped into Lena’s ass, pressing past the tight ring.

“Have you been practicing, Cheri? Magnifique.”

Her moans floated on the air as Widow slicked her insides with one clever finger. Lena’s tried to relax. It was hard, but over time, she had grown more accustomed to the intrusion.

Just as quickly as she entered, Amelie pulled out. Her finger slid from Lena with a pop. A whine fled her throat.

“You are ready. I have been looking forward to this.”

Lena felt Amelie’s presence sidling up behind her, knees meeting her own. Her lithe blue stomach pressed against Lena’s back. A firm plastic presence at her rear confirmed Lena’s suspicions. Where did Amelie even find a strap-on? Did she have one on her all night? These thoughts ran through her mind, but left quickly upon the presence of teeth against her neck.

Amelie bit and sucked at the flesh, leaving more bruises that Lena would have a hard time explaining.

“Beg for me, Cheri.” Her words were sharp and short, whispered directly into Lena’s ear.

“Please, madam! I need it. I’ve been such a good girl,” she whimpered. “All yours, Luv.”

There was a brief pause as Amelie lined up the strapped phallus with Lena’s waiting hole. Her hand looped once, and then twice around the tie around her neck. Amelie began to pull on the leash, bringing Lena back into her. Slowly, she slid forward to meet the other. The strap-on pressed against Lena’s newly loosened backside.

There was a building pressure but the tip slid inside, covered in a slick layer of lube. Lena could feel her slipping inside. She gripped the sheets with white knuckles as she felt her lover filling and stretching her out. Her breath was knocked from her lungs, leaving her moans dampened.

“Bonne fille.”

Amelie moved with a deliberate speed, ensuring that Lena was comfortable. The initial pain quickly gave way to a familiar pleasure. Yet even still, Amelie retained her slow pace.

“All lights are green, Luv. Take your marks.”

“Fantastique.”

Nails scraped at her side as she felt the length slide just as slowly out as it had entered. Lena held herself up by her elbows and leaned backward. Another soft whine escaped her throat, met with a soft chuckle from the woman behind her.

The resulting thrust forward was anything but slow. Amelie drove into Lena, knocking her forward and causing her elbows to slip from under her. She felt Amelie’s icy hands, one on her back and the other at her side, pushing and pulling her. She was right where Amelie wanted. She couldn’t imagine being anywhere else.

She grabbed for the sheets with frantic hands, desperate for some sort of handle. Moans slipped from her lips with no concern for volume. Her neighbors hated when Amelie came over but they could sod off.

Amelie’s motions only grew and grew, precise and mechanical, they drove Lena above and beyond. But a voice from behind interrupted her thoughts.

“Such a good girl. Do you deserve to come?”

Her voice came out as a choked plea. “Yes. God yes! Please, please, please.”

The hands left her back as Amelie leaned forward. Her slender arms wrapping around Lena’s midsection. She felt fingers encircle her shaft in a slow manner that did little to hide how tight she gripped. Amelie whispered an order, “Then come for me.”

Lena hit her peak, pressing further into the sensations provided by her lover. She came into Amelie’s waiting, cupped hand. Her every muscle clenched as she felt Amelie’s teeth biting and sucking at her neck as they had before.

As Lena rode out her orgasm, Amelie slowed to a crawl. Yet, she did not remove from Lena. Instead, she pulled her to the side, so that they both lay down, spooning. She heard a contented sigh from Amelie behind her.

“That was amazing. My heart’s going a mile a minute.” Lena muttered, a smile plastered across her face.

“I enjoyed myself too. Provided you are still able, in a few moments I would love to continue.”

“Are you doubting my stamina, Luv?”

“Non. But alas, I am only human.”

“Ya sure coulda fooled me, Luv.”

They reveled in the silence, punctuated only with panting breaths.

“I love you, Am.”

The pause that followed was the reason she hadn’t said it yet. The reason she waited so long to admit anything to even herself.

“I love you too, Lena.”

Amelie was a terrible woman and Lena loved that about her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I may end up adding a second chapter soon, but we'll see how things go. If you want one, let me know!
> 
> If you liked what you read you can shoot me a message on my Tumblr http://avathyst.tumblr.com
> 
> Always taking requests, but be mindful I am slow as all hell.


End file.
